KHR: Future Unleashed
by rtdj27
Summary: 10 years passed Tsuna became the "Vongola Decimo" of the "Vongola Family".The 10th Generation Vongola Family is under crisis.What will Vongola Decimo do?.Problems will arise again...Read their adventure now! NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1: TO A NEW FUTURE

**_THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC_**

**_IT'S OKAY TO CRITICIZE!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN BUT I'M ONE OF IT'S BIGGEST FANS! XD_**

**_KHR: The Future Unleashed_**

**_10 years passed, Tsuna already had already become the "Head of The Vongola Family".The 10th Generation Vongola family is in another this if you want to know what will happen!  
><em>**

**_PROBLEM: HEADQUARTERS_**

_The Tenth boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi was on the way to an important meeting with other allied families. Suddenly, he's phone rang. He picked it up and said "Hello?"_

_"J-Jyuudaime?" The man said in the other line. "What is it Gokudera-kun?"Tsuna asked his Storm Guardian. "T-The E-East Wing is d-destroyed, J-Jyuudaime" Gokudera stammering said._

_Tsuna was not shocked for what he had heard. WHY? Because every time his Guardians will fight with each other, they would definitely destroy the whole Headquarters._

_But even if he knows that, he still asked because he has a feeling that something wrong is going on._

_"What's happening Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked in a cold monotone voice. "T-There a-are i-intruders lo-looking for you, J-Jyuudaime" Gokudera said before the other line dropped._

_"Let's go back" Tsuna ordered to the driver. "Yes, Decimo-sama" the driver said and turned the car back to the Vongola Headquarters._

_Until they came back to see the Vongola Headquarters, half-destroyed. He's big caramel eyes narrowed, with pure anger. When he saw something from the corner of his eyes, a body lying on the ground unconscious. Tsuna ran over to the unconscious body, and realized that it was Gokudera, covered with many wounds._

_Tsuna looked around him and saw his other guardians lying unconscious on the ground._

_Tsuna shook Gokudera. Until Gokudera became conscious._

_"J-Jyuudaime?" Gokudera said. "What happened here, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, worried about his friend._

_"Intruders a-attacked the Headquarters, S-Sorry J-Jyuudaime", Gokudera then lost his consciousness. Anger spread all over Tsuna's face. Tsuna picked his phone from his pocket and called one of their allied families, the "Chiavarone Family". "Hello, Dino-san?" Tsuna calmly said. "Yeah, little bro, what is it? Dino asked._

_"Can you help me Dino-san?" Tsuna asked.  
><em>

_"Yeah, anything for my little brother, what can I help you?" Dino asked._

_"The Headquarters is blown out, my friends are unconscious and badly injured because of the attack" Tsuna replied plainly._

_"On our way", the only words Dino said before dropping the line._

**_~ 15 MINUTES LATER~_**

_"Romario! Help them out!" Dino ordered._

_"Thanks, Dino-san you're really a big help" Tsuna said with a worried smile on his face._

_"Don't worry Bro, they'll be alright" Dino assured._

_"Thank you, Dino- san but you know… what?" Tsuna said while his bangs covered his eyes._

_"What?, Tsuna" Dino asked with a worried face._

_**"I'LL KILL THE ONES THAT HURT MY FRIENDS"** Tsuna said in a cold monotone voice and lifted his head to see his eyes narrowed and made eye contact with Dino that made Dino's spine shiver. 'I think Tsuna has a scary side after all like Reborn, I'll add Tsuna to my **'DON'T MAKE PEOPLE ANGRY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE YET'** list' Dino thought._

**_~END OF CHAPTER ONE~_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_I want to know if you like the story or not_**

**_I promise to make it better!_**


	2. Chapter 2: GUARDIANS OKAY!

**Hello it's me again**

**Sorry about the first chapter if I made it all bold**

**I kinda hit the wrong button while uploading it**

**I'm very sorry; I'll edit it as soon as I can**

**WELL I'M KINDA BUSY IN SCHOOL SO I THINK I CAN UPLOAD THE STORY'S NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK**

**I'M REALLY SORRY**

**CHAPTER 2: GUARDIANS OKAY!**

**~IN THE CHIAVARONE HEADQUARTERS ~**

**~Afternoon in Dino's Office~**

"Are they fine, Dino-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, they're all fine little bro" Dino answered with an assured smile on his face.

"Are you sure Dino-san?" Tsuna asked in a monotone voice his eyes were covered by his brown locks and a very dark aura surrounding him (Tsuna).

"Uhmm?...Yes I'm sure, Y-you can go check them, T-Tsuna" Dino said nervously, while Tsuna's dangerous aura disappeared. "Thank you very much, Dino-san" Tsuna said while walking away from Dino's office. Dino sighed in relief, 'I think it's good not to tell Tsuna that topic again, he may actually destroy the whole headquarters if I remind it to him again' Dino thought. A depressed look on his face can be seen.

**~WITH TSUNA~**

Tsuna was walking alone in the Chiavarone Headquarters' Hallway. 'What could be the reason that the Vongola Headquarters was attacked, not only that the Vongola Family has many rival families, but why were they searching for me?' Tsuna was deep in thought that he didn't notice that someone was going to bump into him.

BANG!

OWWW…

Tsuna bumped into someone."Hey! Watch wher-"Tsuna said annoyed and suddenly paused when he realized that the one he bumped into was none other than Hibari. "Hibari-san" Tsuna said. "You're fine" Tsuna continued with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, only minor injuries Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari said plainly." Let me talk to you in a more private place, Hibari"

~Some room In Chiavarone Headquarters~

"So, about the attack in the Vongola Headquarters, what's their main goal?" Tsuna asked in a True Mafia boss manner. "About that boss, I heard before I lost conscious was that they were going to have an experiment and you are the perfect one to be tested" Hibari said.

**FLASHBACK**

"Where's the Vongola Decimo?" asked the younger boy that attacked the Vongola Headquarters. " Maybe he has a meeting with other Mafia families?" his older partner spoke. "Mou, I thought that we can see and get him for our experiment to done as soon as possible" the younger one pouted.

"We'll get him soon, and we will be the strongest family in the Mafia" the older man stated with a grin on his face.

…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's what happened, Boss" Hibari stated. "I see, well, Hibari your dismissed" Tsuna said in cool and calm voice but with a murderous aura surrounding him. Hibari sweat dropped which made him out of character… 'Sawada Tsunayoshi is really interesting; producing such a murderous aura that is rarely seen on him' Hibari thought.

"I' m off now, Boss" Hibari said and noticed that the murderous aura had disappeared as he turned around to exit the place when he heard a stressed sigh coming from his boss. He still continued to exit the room and closed the door not making a sound or screech.

'Another trouble-making family again' Tsuna thought and sighed again. He also walked out of the room with a stressed face. While walking he saw someone and was about to see who it is when…

"J -Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted with tears falling from the corner of his eyes, he ran to Tsuna. "G-Gokudera- kun are you okay?"Tsuna asked in a worried way. "Yes Jyuudaime!" Gokudera replied immediately.

"I-I'm sorry Jyuudaime, I'm not worthy to be your right hand man!" Gokudera said while banging his head on the floor. While Tsuna being Tsuna stopped Gokudera for hurting and adding more injuries to himself. "Stop it, Gokudera-kun, I don't want to see you all hurt again" Tsuna said with a worried tone while covering his eyes with his bangs. "J -Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly to his boss. Until, someone break in the conversation. "Hey ya Tsuna!" said Yamamoto with a grin plastered on his face. "What are you doing here, Yakyuu-baka?" Gokudera asked angrily. " I was just taking a walk, when I heard someone banging himself on the floor, And someone trying to calm him down, So I went here and saw you and Tsuna" Yamamoto said still with a grin plastered on his face. "How are you Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked with a worried face. "Ah, I'm fine don't worry about it' just minor injuries" Yamamoto replied with the grin never leaving his face. "Are you sure, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked still worried about his friend and guardian. "Yeah, sure I'm sure, don't stress yourself too much, Tsuna, you know what will happen if the kid is here, right?" Yamamoto said his grin wider than the first one. "Eh? Reborn's here?" Tsuna asked. "Yeah, Jyuudaime, Reborn-san is here" for once in the conversation Gokudera spoke. "I'm in lot trouble, now that Reborn's here!" Tsuna exclaimed. "But I'm still relieved that all of you are fine" Tsuna continued with a bright smile on his face. "You can see the others if you want to, Tsuna, we'll come with you too, right Gokudera?" Yamamoto said now smiling with Tsuna who now looked at Hayato."Tch, I'll do it for the Tenth" Gokudera said annoyed but was really willing to join his beloved Tenth to walk back to the other guardians. "OKAY!" Tsuna said. And the three walked towards the room where his other guardians rest. While walking he thought 'Why is Reborn here? Maybe he already knew about what happened on the headquarters?' Tsuna let out a stressed sigh.

"By the way Tsuna, did you saw Hibari?" Yamamoto asked. "Ah, yeah, a few minutes ago." Tsuna said plainly. "Did something happen while I'm out, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked ready to let out a dangerous aura. Yamamoto sweat dropped. 'Tsuna's really scary today' Yamamoto thought then chuckled. 'Jyuudaime's really cool' Gokudera thought with sparkles seen on his eyes. "Well, Tsuna this happened when we we're at the room…" Yamamoto explained.

**FLASHBACK**

Ryohei was the first one to wake up, when he saw everyone sleeping even Lambo. Then…

"WAKE UP EVERYONE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted that caused every one of them to be awake, even Hibari who was sleeping silently woke up with the ear smacking sound Ryohei made.

"What are you shouting for TURF-HEAD!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"For disturbing my sleep herbivore, I'll bite you to death" Hibari annoyingly said tonfas ready to attack the silver- haired boxer.

"Maa maa, calm down everyone" Yamamoto said trying to calm down the Storm and Cloud Guardian to avoid killing the EXTREME Sun Guardian.

"….." Chrome silently walked to the corner. While Lambo walked out of the room silently trying to avoid the upcoming fight.

BUT…

Hibari lost patience and already attacked Ryohei who quickly dodged it without a sweat. While Gokudera was going to use his dynamites when he realized that they were in a room they don't know whose family belonged to.

"WAIT!" Gokudera shouted but to no avail the Sun and Cloud Guardian already made a hole on the wall of the room. Gokudera 'tched' and was about to stop the fight between the two guardians when someone fast pass beside him, and it was no other than Yamamoto.

"Stop it you two you'll tear the whole place apart if you keep doing this, I think this is why Sasagawa- senpai shouted" Yamamoto explained while pointing at the other side of the room not destroyed. Until Hibari realized and hid his tonfas back to his box.

**END OF FLASHBBACK**

"When Hibari got out of the room no one knows where he had gone" Yamamoto explained and chuckled a little. Then he felt a killing intent beside him and saw that it was coming from Tsuna. Yamamoto sweat dropped again 'Hibari and Sasagawa-senpai are in lot of trouble today' Yamamoto thought. Still Gokudera was letting out his admiration look for his beloved Tenth. 'Jyuudaime is so cool' Gokudera thought. While Tsuna walking with a faster pace, has one goal in his mind. 'Find those two and they are in a lot of trouble make them suffer a lot, even in the Vongola Headquarters they destroy half of it now the Chiavarone Headquarters, they're gonna be so dead ' Tsuna thought.

SOME PLACE

"Achoo", 'is it me or someone was talking about me' Ryohei and Hibari both thought.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3:POOR CLOUD AND SUN GUARDIAN

Hello it's me again

I think I'm a very slow author, you think?

Well this is a chapter for my story

AND LET'S NOT FORGET OUR REVIEWERS:

Taira -Keimei: I'm very sorry I clicked the wrong button, but I edited chapter 1 so its fine now and I will make the chapters a little longer. Thank you for your review. I'll be careful from now on. ^-^

EK12: I'll not disappoint you; I'll make it better... Thank you very much for reviewing. Hope you'll like this chapter.

Xbluerainbowx: thank you for your review I think I made Hibari-san to OOC, but still I hope you will like it. I will not let you down.

winged- angel21: Yeah, he is cool I was wondering if I will draw his expression when he is serious. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hibari- san: Well, herbivore are you starting the story or not? –Raises tonfas-

Me: uhmm... I…I will start the story after you say the disclaimer or I'll call Tsuna and tell him that you're here –hands besides mouth ready to shout-

Hibari- san: Shhh, herbivore –covers my mouth- I'll do it. Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to

r-chan, if we are, then the omnivore will be as violent as ever.

Chapter 3: POOR CLOUD AND SUN GUARDIAN….

~Flashback~

'Find those two and they are in a lot of trouble make them suffer a lot, even in the Vongola Headquarters they destroy half of it now the Chiavarone Headquarters, they're gonna be so dead' Tsuna thought.

SOME PLACE

"Achoo",' is it me or someone was talking about me' Ryohei and Hibari both thought.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

With Hibari

"Sawada Tsunayoshi must be searching for me by now, and he's really angry by the moment" a black-haired raven said while walking until he felt a very familiar presence. He sweat dropped and turned around to see a very murderous Sawada Tsunayoshi from behind emitting a very large dark aura. "Hibari Kyouya" Tsuna called Hibari's full name in a monotone voice that made Hibari gulped the lump in his throat. "Sawada…..Tsunayoshi, what do you want?" Hibari replied acting his normal self but in his mind he's shouting that he should run now! "You didn't tell me something that I needed to know, right?" Tsuna asked in a still monotone voice. "Do I need to tell you something what you should know….Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked in his cold monotone voice but deep inside his pretty…well nervous about what will happen.

"I will repeat, you didn't tell me something that I, the Boss, needs to know" Tsuna said calmly with a dangerous smile appearing on his face. While Hibari just shivered when he heard Tsuna said the word BOSS. Tsuna just kept his dangerous smile on him thinking of what lesson he may do to Hibari. "For not telling me about the damages in the Chiavarone Headquarters, prepare to be punished, Kyoya..." Tsuna said going into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Hibari went into fighting stance while raising his tonfas. "I will never back out" "Well then, you will suffer the consequences, Hibari" Tsuna said in his cool calm voice and disappear in Hibari's vision. While Hibari was thinking were Tsuna was, he felt Tsuna's presence on his back. And dodged an incoming gloved fist towards him. "You can't easily defeat me, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari said in his normal voice. "You think so Hibari?" Tsuna said while a smirk was already appearing on his face. Tsuna saw that Hibari was giving him a small attention. Then, he kicked Hibari's side and Hibari crash into the wall. Thank God the wall was fine. Unable to stand he just leaned on the wall where he crash into, he lowered his head, ready to have his punishment. Waiting for the hard hit to come, but nothing came and he looked for Tsuna to see him walking away." You owe me one Hibari-san" Tsuna said not bothering looking back where Hibari crashed and waved goodbye.

~With Tsuna~

"I'm done with Hibari, now for Onii-san" Tsuna muttered under his breath while walking in the Chiavarone Headquarters' hallway. All the maids walking across the hallway greeted and bowed respect for the Vongola Decimo, the Decimo only smiled and nodded, the Decimo's smile made every maid he passed by blushed with furious red. "The Decimo is so handsome" one maid whispered. "Yeah, he's so handsome, I wonder if he's still single" the other maid whispered back. Tsuna heard this and thought about someone else. 'Kyoko-chan' Tsuna thought and released a stressed sigh. Walking one of the doors in the Chiavarone Headquarters' hallway he felt his Hyper Intuition rising. Without thinking he opened the door and closed it. The room is very dark inside. He heard a rustling noise and saw a moving figure. He slipped in his gloves and went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. "Who's there?" Tsuna asked in his calm tone. But the rustling noise continued and it was making Tsuna impatient. "I repeat, WHOEVER YOU ARE, GET OUT FROM YOUR HIDING PLACE" Tsuna said calmly but his irritation is clearly heard from the tone of his voice. "AHHHHHH! I FALL ASLEEP TO THE EXTREME!" a familiar voice was heard. "Onii-san, be ready for your punishment" Tsuna said with his cool voice and a smirk was forming on Tsuna's face but it was not visible because of the darkness of the room. Then Tsuna attacked Ryohei with unbelievable speed."Prepare to be punished Ryohei". "Eh….S-Sawada, I can explain what happened earlier" Ryohei said. "You don't have to, Yamamoto already told me" Tsuna replied. Then Tsuna stopped attacking and walked towards the door switch on the lights near it. He went out of Hyper Dying Will Mode. After that, he sat on the nearest chair like nothing happened. He began to speak "Tell me about what you have heard during the attacked, Ryohei" Tsuna said but more of it was like an order. "About that, I've heard that they're having an experiment an-". "I already knew about that" Tsuna cut off what Ryohei was trying to say. "Not only that, they said that they will be after everyone that is very precious to you, Boss, what about Kyoko, Haru and I-pin?" Ryohei asked in a worried tone. "If that's the case, then we need them to go to Italy" Tsuna said. "But that would be-"Ryohei was cut off again." That's the only way for us to protect them, if they're close with us they'll be fine" Tsuna said assuring Ryohei.

"But-"Ryohei tried to complain. "That's final Ryohei" Tsuna said finishing the conversation."I understand, Boss" Ryohei said bowing his head. "Don't worry, I'll escort them in going here, tell Kyoko to pack her things now, I'll go there tomorrow" Tsuna said calmly. Standing up from chair, while walking towards the door he stopped."Tell the other guardians that we have a meeting tonight, in this room, understand?"Tsuna said. "And be ready for your punishment for destroying a part of the Chiavarone Headquarters, Ryohei" Tsuna said while walking out the room. Once the walking figure was not seen, Ryohei took 5 seconds to realize what Tsuna said and yelled "WHAT!"

While walking Tsuna heard his Sun Guardian yell, and just smirked. 'What a great plan, I'll see Kyoko-chan soon' Tsuna thought, excited to see his most precious one again.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Sorry for my late update everyone

My laptop crash lately

Reviews are needed...

THANK YOU Minna-san!


	4. Chapter 4:SEEING KYOKOCHAN AND WHAT!

Sorry for the wait this is the fourth chapter for my story

"KHR: FUTURE UNLEASHED"

I hope you like this chapter

I'm really sorry for the late update

We had an exam the last 3 weeks, which why I can't update my story regularly

Me: Okay! Here's Tsuna for the disclaimer –round of applause-

Tsuna: Thank you r-chan –Smiles brightly-

Me: You're welcome! Disclaimer please

Tsuna: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to r-chan; it belongs to our one and only creator Akira

Amano - san. Thank you –bows-

Me: Enjoy!

Chapter 4: SEEING KYOKO-CHAN AND WHAT?

REUNION?

~FLASHBACK~

While walking Tsuna heard his Sun Guardian yell, and just smirked. 'What a great plan, I'll see Kyoko-chan soon' Tsuna thought, excited to see his most precious one again.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

~Meeting of the Vongola Boss and his Guardians ~

"Okay, now that you are all here, I suppose you still don't know why did I call you, right?" Tsuna said while sitting on a chair in a Mafia boss- like manner. Everybody nodded. "Jyuudaime, is there a problem?" Gokudera asked, concerned with his boss because his beloved Jyuudaime doesn't call all his guardians if there is nothing to worry about. "Yeah, Tsuna, is there a matter?" Yamamoto asked. "Yeah, I- no, I mean we are going to Japan tomorrow" Tsuna said. "Sawada, I thought you are the only one that will go to Japan?" Ryohei asked. "I think I made that as a mistake, if I will go by myself to Japan, what will happen to the whole Chiavarone Headquarters?" Tsuna stressed out. Chrome kept quiet in the corner, while Lambo was busy eating his candy. "If you destroy any part of the Chiavarone Headquarters that leaves more paperwork for me" Tsuna continued. "Herbivore, you think we always destroy everything surrounding us?" Hibari asked a little pissed with the situation. "Maybe, YES! You always destroy everything, even if you're not in the Vongola Headquarters" Tsuna said with a dangerous aura surrounding him. Hibari just walked out of the room. "We're leaving tomorrow morning, pack your things up, we're going back to Namimori" Tsuna said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "You're all dismissed" Tsuna said. And everyone went out of the room. No one notice the smirk that formed on Tsuna's face. 'This is going to be exciting' Tsuna thought.

~With Chrome~

"I think Boss was contaminated with Reborn-san's 'sadistic traits" Chrome said to no one, while walking to her room.

~With Lambo~

"Tsuna- nii is as scary as Reborn now, when did he change?" Lambo said while walking towards his room too.

~With Gokudera~

'Jyuudaime is so cool!' Gokudera thought while walking to his room with a happy puppy expression.

~ With Yamamoto~

'Tsuna is scarier now, haha, what did the kid taught Tsuna about?' Yamamoto thought doing the same as the others.

~With Ryohei~

'What's wrong with Sawada today, he's acting like Reborn-san, WAIT, maybe he is Reborn-san to the EXTREME!' the said boxer inwardly thought.

~With Hibari~

"Hn"

"Achoo!" Tsuna sneezed. "It must be the Guardians, whose talking about me, Nah, it's nothing" Tsuna said as he also went to his room. All of them rested their backs on the soft bed of their rooms, until they went to the land of dreams.

~Morning came~

Everybody was dressed in their suits. "Is everybody ready to go?" Tsuna said with a smile on his face not a scary one but a bright one. The guardians were surprised, even Hibari, their boss' bright smile was seen again. They could rarely see their boss' smile so brightly because he was very busy with his paperworks the last few years. That made all of them smile and everybody nodded 'yes'. "Then, let's get going" Tsuna said while walking in the Vongola Jet never leaving the smile on his face. Everyone went inside the jet. Tsuna was sitting on the first seat with no one beside him. On the other side of the jet across Tsuna were Yamamoto and Gokudera bickering about something. Behind them were Lambo and Ryohei, Lambo was just eating some candy while Ryohei was shouting 'Extreme'. Behind Tsuna's seat was Chrome who was thinking something with her eyes shut. Hibari was at the farthest seat among the others not liking the crowd inside the jet. 'Kyoko-chan I hope that you are alright' Tsuna thought and close his eyes until he fell asleep.

~ ONE AND A HALF HOUR LATER~

"Decimo-sama we're here" the pilot informed. Everyone woke up. "Okay, everyone let's get going I know you're all excited in going back to our own town" Tsuna said and went to the pilot's place. "Can you wait us here?" the Vongola Decimo asked. "Yes, Decimo-sama" the pilot replied with a wide smile. "Good, we'll be back after 2 hours, okay?" Decimo said and walked back to the passenger seats. "Let's go, everyone we don't have the whole day to see the whole town, we'll meet back here after 2 hours, understand?" Tsuna said. Everyone nodded in agreement and hopped off of the jet. Tsuna was the last one to get off of the jet and went off to the town of Namimori.

~ONE HOUR PASSED~

Tsuna was still walking and didn't know where he needs to go. He released a sigh. 'I think I'm lost, but still it's my fault for not coming here for the last 10 years' He thought.

~In the town of Namimori~

'This place hadn't changed at all' Tsuna thought not being bothered by the peoples stares. He bumped into a Namimori High School girl. "Watch where you're goi-" The girl fell on the ground with a loud thud. "Hey, miss are you okay?" Tsuna asked the girl. "Ouch" the girl said with pain. "Here let me help you, miss" Tsuna said offering his hand to the girl to hold on to. "I-" the girl try to say that she doesn't accept his apology but was stopped when she saw the handsome brunette wearing a suit, and blushed right away. She held onto the older teen's hand and blushed harder. "It's n-nothing" the girl said. "Are you sure, Miss? You look like you have a fever" Tsuna asked concerned. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm f-fine, T-Thank you for your concern" the girl stuttered, the blush never leaving her face. Tsuna didn't notice that the girl snap a photo of him with her cellphone, and walked away. 'Is she busy or something' Tsuna thought.

He heard two women in their late twenties whispering to each other.

"He's a very handsome man, he's like the 'god of all', and I hope God will hear my prayers to have that guy" The lady whispered to her companion. "I agree with you, I'm the luckiest person if I was the one who was loved by that man" She replied and giggled. Tsuna sighed, 'Did my appearance changed that much?' Tsuna inwardly thought. 'Next stop is Namimori Middle, it's just Friday and so the teachers are in school today' Tsuna thought with a smile that was fit with his handsome face made all the girls looking at him squeal. The young Decimo inwardly sweat dropped.

While walking, he was recalling the memories he and his friends had in this place. Until he reached Namimori Middle School, he went inside and was seen by the School's girls, every girl took a photo of him while walking but he didn't mind it, until he made it to the faculty. "Hey, Nezu- sensei" Tsuna said to his old teacher. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar" the teacher said scratching the back of his head thinking hard who the stranger was. "Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna replied with a grin. "Sawada?, Do you mean Dame- Tsuna?" the teacher replied in shocked. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, hearing his old nickname in his old school made him pissed, putting his anger aside he calmed himself down, he smiled and replied "Yeah, That brings back memories". The teacher inspected Tsuna from head to toe, and smiled. "You've become a very good-looking man, Sawada, so where do you work now?" the teacher asked. Tsuna smiled at the question and answered "I'm a BOSS, well, see you later Nezu- sensei!" Tsuna said while walking away from the confused teacher. 'When did Sawada become that successful? Nah, maybe he worked hard after he graduated, WAIT! I forgot to tell him about the incoming 'Reunion' the teacher thought while looking for some traces of his old student.

~With Tsuna~

"Nezu-sensei hasn't change; he still remembered that old stupid nickname" Tsuna spoke to himself while emitting a huge dark aura around him. No one dared to come near the angry brunette. Tsuna's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, until the dark-looking aura surrounding him disappeared. He lifts his head up and a smile was shown in his face.

"Well, I need to go to Kyoko-chan's house right now" Tsuna said to no one. While walking, someone bumped into him. "What th-"he was cut off by the one who bumped into him was a girl with long golden- colored hair who was wearing a red skirt and a brown jacket that made it nice. "Kyoko-chan" Tsuna whispered; face wearing a surprised expression with the one who bumped into him. The said person looked up; her face was as red as a tomato, she bumped into someone very…handsome .While looking at their previous position, she pushed herself away from the said man."Do I know you from somewhere?" Kyoko said tilting her head a little. "Kyoko-chan it's me, Tsuna" Tsuna said blushing with a smile on his face, making Kyoko blush more. "Uhm.. Sorry T-Tsuna-kun, I didn't recognize you... I'm very sorry" She said while taking a bow for apology. "It's okay Kyoko-chan, you're not only the one who didn't recognize me" Tsuna said making Kyoko to stop bowing. "Huh?" Kyoko questioned. "Like what I said, you're not the first one in Namimori who didn't recognize me" Tsuna said scratching the back of his head with a small smile. "I'm not, then who was?" Kyoko asked tilting her head to the side again; making Tsuna blush again but Kyoko didn't saw it. He nodded his head 'yes'. "Nezu-sensei" Tsuna said plainly and, he heard a light chuckle. "He was really shocked when I told him I was a BOSS" Tsuna said chuckling a little, Kyoko giggled. "I was expecting that with Nezu-sensei" Kyoko said still giggling.

"Yeah, So, Are we going back to you house or not?" Tsuna asked. Then they started walking. "Let's go, WAIT! Do you know about the incoming 'Reunion' for our batch, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked. "No, Nezu-sensei didn't tell me about that" Tsuna said thinking about what happened between him and their old teacher. "It will be held 3 days from now, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko informed. "Eh? 3 days that's fast" Tsuna said. "Will you attend Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked. "Maybe, Yes, It will also be the right time to sneak away from that stack of papers" Tsuna joked. "You were all very busy the last years" Kyoko sighed. "Yeah, Is Haru and I-pin in your house now?" Tsuna asked. "Yep, they went their early" Kyoko said and gave Tsuna her brightest smile ever. The boys and girls walking said that they were a very beautiful couple. While walking, they kept talking about their experiences in their lives in the past years. They were now in front of Kyoko's house, also known as Sasagawa Residence. Kyoko was the first to go inside her house, next was Tsuna. "This place is neat as always, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said, while looking on one of the pictures the Sasagawa's had. Kyoko blushed at the compliment. Then they heard footsteps from upstairs and heard a girl calling Kyoko's name "HAHI! Kyoko-chan are you okay?" Haru asked and was cut off when she saw a handsome man beside Kyoko. "Mou, Kyoko - chan! You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend and a he's very handsome" Haru said. Tsuna embarrassed about the compliment just scratched the back of his head and smiled. Kyoko blushed furiously. "Well, you're a very good couple, you two are meant to be together, so cute!" Haru complimented. "Uhm.. Haru-chan, his not my boyfriend, actually his Tsuna-kun" Kyoko told her. "Eh?" Haru was surprised. "Hey, Haru long time no see" Tsuna said waving his hand a little. "T-Tsuna- san?" Haru asked in confusion. "Yeah, Kyoko-chan do you think that I changed a lot after the years?" Tsuna asked Kyoko who was fidgeting the hem of her jacket just nodded. "So where's I-pin?" Tsuna asked looking around and saw someone coming from the kitchen. "Hi I-pin, long time no see" Tsuna started. "T-Tsuna-nii?" I-pin asked. "Yeah, it's me" Tsuna chuckled. "Well are you three ready to go now?" Tsuna said with a bright smile on his face. The said three nodded a 'yes' and they all got their things with them. They now started walking back to the Vongola Jet. They walked there with silence. Tsuna was at the back of the three girls guarding them, while Kyoko and Haru were blushing furiously. I-pin just stayed quiet thinking about something or someone?

When they finally reached their destination they were all happy to see everyone again. The usual happened, Yamamoto grinned, Gokudera has a scowl on his face but deep inside he was happy to see the others again, Chrome waved at them with a smile on her face, Lambo greeted them, Ryohei hugged his sister because he missed her to the EXTREME! And Hibari just stayed silent. "Okay everyone I have good news to you, we will attend the Namimori High Reunion 3 days from now, understand?" Tsuna asked, everybody nodded in agreement, excited to see all their old classmates. Then, they all seated on their previous seats while Kyoko and Haru took the vacant seats on the back. They all rested their backs on the soft and comfortable passenger seats. Until they all felt the urge to sleep, closed their eyes and went to their 'Land of Dreams'.

END CHAPTER 4

Sorry everyone for the wait

I'm very sorry, I hope you like this story's chapter

I hate my History teacher, giving us so many outlines

Is she planning us to make a new history book?

Such an insane teacher!

Reviews please


	5. Chapter 5: MANSIONS AND CAKES

Hello everyone! It's me again

Sorry for the wait, didn't expect to have a very long project for me to be done in a short period of time.

I mean who wants to have a teacher that almost wants you to make a new history book, not me

I really hate our history teacher!

Me: Okay here's chapter 5, and now we have Kyoko-chan with us today, So, Kyoko-chan how was life when Tsuna-kun left for Italy?

Kyoko-chan: Uhm…well, it's fine and really sad at the same time. I've never been that upset in my life before.

Me: Well, now that Tsuna-kun is back, what do you feel when his so close to you?

Kyoko-chan: About that question, I'm really happy to be with… Tsuna-kun…being close to me –blushes-

Me: Okay, Thank you for answering my questions Kyoko-chan. Can you say the disclaimer, please?

Kyoko-chan: Hai!-nods- r-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but she owns this interesting story about us.-smiles brightly-

Me: Enjoy! ^-^

Chapter 5: MANSIONS AND CAKES

~FLASHBACK~

"Okay everyone I have good news to you, we will attend the Namimori High Reunion 3 days from now, understand?" Tsuna asked, everybody nodded in agreement, excited to see all their old classmates. Then, they all seated on their previous seats while Kyoko and Haru took the vacant seats on the back. They all rested their backs on the soft and comfortable passenger seats. Until they all felt the urge to sleep, closed their eyes and went to their 'Land of Dreams'.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

It was almost dark when they arrived in the Chiavarone Headquarters. Everybody seems quiet while they were making their way in the long hallway of the Chiavarone Family's Headquarters. Until Haru break the ice, "WOW, This place is so huge, right Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked with her eyes wide open with amazement, while Kyoko just nodded in agreement. "I think this is your first time going inside a mansion this grand, Haru?" Tsuna joked. "Mou, Tsuna-san that's not very nice" Haru pouted, Tsuna just chuckled. "Well, this isn't the mansion we used to stay but…make your selves feel at home, okay?" Tsuna asked with a sad smile forced on his face but it quickly disappeared before Kyoko and Haru could see it. The two girls nodded 'yes' and they proceeded walking. "I-pin how are you the past 10 years?" Lambo asked. "I'm fine, but a little lonely without someone to play with back then; What about you, did you change now from being the grumpy Lambo?" I-pin asked with a smile on her face. "O-Of course, well, I was very young back then, you couldn't blame me" Lambo replied and turned his blushing face away from I-pin's direction to avoid eye contact. 'She's grown into a very beautiful woman indeed' Lambo thought and looked at I-pin with a smile on his face. They continued walking behind the others not noticing the stares from Gokudera. 'The stupid-cow is he really growing up' Gokudera thought and let a gentle smile appear on his pale face.

Still walking towards the girls' room, the two girls were so confused about the maids walking by keep bowing and greeting Tsuna, 'Vongola Decimo'. "Tsuna-kun, why are they calling you Decimo?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head to the side. Tsuna was shocked, "Because Kyoko-chan, if you could still remember I'm the Tenth Boss of The Vongola Family", Kyoko nodded. "In Italian, the word tenth is known as Decimo" Tsuna smiled and Kyoko giggled. "Sorry, Tsuna-kun, I think I should get Italian lessons from now on" Kyoko joked. "Well this is your room, Kyoko-chan, while Haru's room is found on your right, I-pin and Chrome will share the same room. My room is just in front of yours, so feel free to ask me questions if you're troubled, okay?, dinner will be ready at exactly 7:00 pm, I'll escort you in going there, so be ready, bye" Kyoko only nodded and went inside the room, she was really amazed of the room, it was like a room from a fancy 5-star hotel but much fancier, there was a chandelier in the middle of the room the walls has the color of the bright blue sky that match the expensive light blue colored bed found in the room. It was like just made for her, she walked towards the bed and touched it, 'This is very soft, I wonder if Tsuna-kun made all of this for me' Kyoko thought and looked at the window in her room where she saw the beautiful moon shining brightly in the sky. She smiled, "Thank you, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said to no one.

~Meanwhile~

"Achoo!" a brunette sneezed, while a silver-haired man looked at him. "Uhm… Jyuudaime are you okay?"Gokudera asked. "Yeah, maybe someone is thinking about me" Tsuna voiced out his thoughts, he released a depressed sigh while his Guardian of Storm who was worrying about his boss let a smile appear across his face. "Well, Jyuudaime about the incoming reunion, are you sure to attend to it?" Gokudera asked. "Of course, it will be a once in a lifetime opportunity to have a 10 year reunion you know?" Tsuna said with a smile on his face 'And it will be the chance to escape the hell of paperworks waiting for me' Tsuna thought with a smirk on his face. 'Jyuudaime is planning something, I know it, he's smirking like Reborn-san again' Gokudera thought and shuddered a bit. "And it will be nice if Nezu-sensei will see all of us again, right?" Tsuna asked and Gokudera just nodded.

~After 30 minutes~

"I need to escort Kyoko-chan, she still doesn't know this whole place" Tsuna said to no one while walking towards Kyoko's room. He walked until he reached Kyoko's room, he stand in front of it ready to knock when it opened, and there went out Kyoko, her hair was made in a bun and her bangs were clipped by a pink hairclip and she wore a pink knee-length tube dress with a gold colored ribbon attached to it. To Tsuna, she was like a angel sent from heaven, with Kyoko's face so innocent and the moon which added some effects made Kyoko look wonderful. This made Tsuna blush and forget about the problem the Vongola Family has now. Tsuna's chains of thoughts were interrupted when Kyoko spoke, "Uhm… Tsuna-kun, are we going now?" she said tilting her head a little to the side, making her cute. "…Uhm…" Tsuna was just speechless and just nodded. They walked until the both of them reached the dining hall. All of the people inside the dining hall looked at the new comers with a smile on their faces. All of them were so beautiful and handsome in their attires. The dining hall also made the background magical. Haru was the first one to break the silence. "HAHI!, Kyoko-chan you look wonderful!" Haru exclaimed. Gokudera nodded in agreement, 'As expected for Jyuudaime's future wife for being so beautiful' Gokudera thought and smiled at his boss. Tsuna looked around and saw someone familiar at the end of the table. He was wearing a formal suit and a chameleon on his fedora hat.

'This feeling is very familiar, I felt this before' Tsuna thought. "Uhm...I'm sorry for being rude; I suppose I had seen you before, right?" Tsuna asked in a mafia boss like manner. "Is that how you treat your tutor, Dame-Tsuna?" The man replied. "Don't tell me you're…Reborn!" Tsuna said back to his dame self. "You never change, Dame-Tsuna, you need more training" Reborn said with a malicious smirk on his face that made Tsuna shriek. "Long time no see, Reborn" Tsuna remained his composure from the shocked he got. "Yeah" Reborn simply replied. "So I supposed that you are joining in dinner tonight, right?" Tsuna asked calmly. "No, I'm fine, I'll just go back to the room Dino prepared for me, Ciao~" Reborn said before he left the dining hall. There he left Tsuna stunned and the other occupants of the room smiling and smirking.

"Well, everyone it's been a long time since we've been like this together, ne?" Tsuna asked with a bright smile on his face. Everyone nodded even Hibari. "Uhm…Tsuna-san, is it okay if we're here?" Haru asked a little uncomfortable, Tsuna only nodded in response while making his way to sit down on his selected chair which is infront Kyoko. Haru was sitting at the right side of Kyoko and infront of her was Gokudera. Yamamoto was at the left side of Tsuna while Chrome was in front of him. Hibari sat at the very last chair away from the others because he really hates crowding. Lambo was beside Yamamoto and I-pin was in front of him "What are you waiting for dig in" Tsuna said and all of them stated to eat. They ate in silence. Knowing that the food was Italian the two young women ate it fast and it's time for dessert and it was a strawberry mousse cake. Haru and Kyoko were so delighted to see one of their favorite flavored cakes served on the table. Being Haru and Kyoko, they tasted it immediately and squeal in delight. Everyone in the room looked at them while Tsuna is watching Kyoko with an interested look which made her blush. "Uhm…sorry" she mumbled under her breath avoiding eye contact. "Ther's nothing to apologize, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said. "You know were family,right?" Tsuna continued. While Kyoko hearing this lifted her head up looked at everyone in the room, all of them smiled and nodded in agreement except for Hibari who got out of the room while Tsuna was busy talking to Kyoko. With that Kyoko smiled brightly to Tsuna causing him to blush.

Everybody has finished their meal and went to the same room Ryohei and Tsuna had a very serious conversation.

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter….

Sorry everyone for the lateness of my story's chapter

I really hate my History teacher

And thank God that our exams are finish

Reviews are needed

Thank you! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6:PREPARATION FOR THE REUNION

Hello to everyone again

And to my favorite reviewer Takara-Keimei

Takara-Keimei-san: Thank you for being patient with my story's chapter –tears of joy-

Me: Minna-san today we have Gokudera-kun with us –round of applause-

Gokudera-kun: Why did I get here? –looking for something-

Me: Uhm…Gokudera-kun….What are you looking for? Or maybe who are you looking for? –asked nervously-

Gokudera-kun: Where's Jyuudaime, r-chan?

Me: I don't know but maybe he's with Kyoko-chan…

Gokudera-kun: I…I see, so why am I here?

Me: Can you please say the disclaimer?

Gokudera-kun: okay! r-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if she did Jyuudaime will be so… uhm…what do you call this...uhm…destructive and we will all be out of our own character.

Me: Okay! Here's the next chapter!

Gokudera-kun: -sweat drops-

CHAPTER 6: PREPARATION FOR THE REUNION….

Everyone who are attending the reunion are inside the room where Tsuna and Ryohei had a quite conversation. Everyone was there including Hibari, who hates crowding. Tsuna was sitting on the chair where he sat on while talking with Ryohei about those serious matters. The rest were standing and looking at their friend/boss with curiosity. They were all silent when Haru broke the ice. "Tsuna-san, why are we here again?" she asked. "We're going to talk about the incoming reunion, the clothes were gonna wear and everything about it so we can prepare" Tsuna said in a friendly tone. "Jyuudaime the reunion is held on the day after tomorrow, how can we prepare that for only one day?" Gokudera asked. "Simple, the Vongola has the finest tailors, they can finish our clothing in just 8 hours; you don't have to worry about it" Tsuna said still sitting on the chair but his expression was changed into a serious one. "Besides, we're not going to be scolded even if we are late, right Hibari-san?" Tsuna continued with an evil smirk appearing on his face. Hibari shuddered but was not seen by the others except for Tsuna himself. Hibari just nodded after composing himself. "Do you have questions?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto raised his arm like an elementary student, Tsuna just nodded in response for Yamamoto to talk. "What if they ask us 'What job we have'?" He said a little nervous about his friend/boss' reaction. There was a long silence and Tsuna was thinking deep. "What if we say that you all work in a company overseas?" Kyoko suggested, Tsuna looked at her with a bright smile on his face making her blush. 'Cute' Tsuna thought. "That's a good idea Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said still smiling, he stood up from his chair and walked to Kyoko pulling her with him towards the door. "Okay everyone, tomorrow the tailors will get everyone's measurement even me" Tsuna said with Kyoko in his arms. "Uhm…Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko tried to ask but failed when Tsuna pulled her out of the room.

While walking, Kyoko was still in Tsuna's arms, she struggled. Tsuna noticed this and realize he was still holding Kyoko in his arms, he immediately let Kyoko go. "S-Sorry, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna stuttered, blushing a bit. "I-It's okay, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko replied with a pink blushing face. "So, Tsuna-kun, why are you the one taking responsibility for all the preparations?" Kyoko asked tilting her head a little. "Because…I'm the boss, it's my responsibility to handle the things for my Famiglia" Tsuna said releasing a stressed sigh. Kyoko noticed this, "Uhm…Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone. "Ah, yeah, I'm fine it's just a little stressful for someone like me, you know being inside a room with 6 stacks of paper waiting to be signed by me, it's really hard" He said and sighed once again, Kyoko just giggled and Tsuna noticed this. "Is there something wrong Kyoko-chan?" He asked while looking at her smiling face. "You're a very hardworking person Tsuna-kun" She said to him giving Tsuna a very bright smile. 'This smile…I'm going to protect it even if it costs my own life', He thought with sudden determination rushing too his veins. "Is that so? But Kyoko-chan you're the one who is very hardworking, being alone in Japan without Onii-san was a bit lonely, right?" Tsuna asked and Kyoko just shook her head in response. "Not at all, Haru-chan and I-pin was always there with me but I also felt a little lonely when you guys left" She said lowering her head to avoid eye contact. Tsuna saw this and lifted her head with the use of holding Kyoko's chin; this made them have eye contact. Kyoko blushed while looking at Tsuna's now narrowed eyes. "Kyoko-chan, its okay to be sad just let it out, don't let your feelings be locked inside there's no need to hide it, you're here now with us" Tsuna said and gave Kyoko a very warm hug until he felt something wet on his suit, Kyoko was crying. "T-Tsuna-kun…I…I r-really missed you!" Kyoko said still sobbing on his shoulder. 'I won't let anyone hurt you' He thought. 

When Kyoko stopped crying the two continued walking towards their respective rooms. When Tsuna was about to enter his room he felt someone tugging on his suit and it was Kyoko. Their faces were so close when Tsuna felt something warm on his lips. Kyoko kissed him. "Goodnight Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said still smiling, leaving a dumbfounded Tsuna in the hallway. 'K-Kyoko-chan j-just k-kissed me' he thought face turning all red. He touched his lips, "Goodnight to you too, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said with a tender smile on his face and now went inside his room…

~In the room after Tsuna and Kyoko left~

"Did Sawada just drag my sister with him while we're all dumbfounded TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei asked with his extremely strong voice. "Shut up, you Lawn-head, you know we all saw Jyuudaime drag Sasagawa-san with him…WAIT! Jyuudaime dragged Sasagawa-san with him!" Gokudera shouted. "Shut up herbivore or I'll bite you to death" Hibari said with his tonfas ready to smash something. "HAHI! Stop it or you'll destroy this place, if you do destroy this place Tsuna-san will be very angry" She warned them and actually it worked because every male guardian of the Vongola Famiglia already saw the wrath of a very angry Vongola Decimo a.k.a. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari just went out of the room and Ryohei just went shouting EXTREME and EXTREME every time making Haru flinched. "Sasagawa-san, if you don't stop yelling Tsuna-san will be very furious" Haru said with a warning look making Ryohei stop yelling and went running the hallway to find his sister. "Wait, Gokudera-san why are you so worried about Sawada-san being with Kyoko-chan all alone?" She asked a little curious. "Because he was obsessed with Kyoko through the years until now" Someone said and Haru looked at where the direction of the voice came from…Reborn? "HAHI! Is that you Reborn-kun?" she asked tilting her head that made her cute, in Gokudera's thought. "He has a crush on Kyoko since middle school but he didn't tell her even when you all are in high school" Reborn stated with a smirk on his face. "Well, kid he did confess his feelings to Kyoko when we were in middle school except he was only wearing his boxers that made him a maniac" Yamamoto said, "STOP TALKING ABOUT JYUUDAIME LIKE THAT YOU BASEBALL-FREAK!" Gokudera yelled. "Haha, Sorry" Yamamoto apologized with the usual grin on his face. Gokudera 'tched' and Reborn just smirked 'Something fun is about to happen this coming reunion' He thought. "So Tsuna-san liked Kyoko-chan back then, huh?" Haru asked. "Well, it's fine for me I'm happy for Kyoko-chan to have a man like Tsuna-san, a guy that is loving, hardworking and does everything just to keep his loved ones safe" Haru continued with a bright smile on her face and turned her head towards the direction where Chrome was currently standing. Chrome nodded 'yes', "Boss is the type of guy who doesn't leave his comrades behind, his very considerate of us and teaches each one of us to help each other that makes our bonds strong, I'm really happy for Kyoko-chan" Chrome said with a smile decorated on her face. "What are you talking about Haru? Do you mean that…" Gokudera asked and got a nod as a response "Yep, Kyoko-chan likes Tsuna-san from the start!" Haru exclaimed her smile much brighter than her normal smile. This made Gokudera blushed but it was unseen. "So, I'll be leaving now, I'll escort I-pin back to her room, okay ~ciao~" Lambo said while opening the door with I-pin on his side following him. The left occupants of the room just stared at them until the door closed. "Chrome- chan, do you think Lambo-kun and I-pin has feelings for each other?" Haru asked, Chrome shook her head, "Maybe, yes, they are to close than friends for acting like that, they're really growing up". They kept talking until someone yawned, they looked at the one who caused the noise and it was Gokudera. They keep staring at him and noticed that he looked pretty tired. "What? I'm going back to my room, see you tomorrow Miura-san" he said and yawned again. This made Haru blush 'He looks so hot after the years he doesn't look like the grumpy Hayato we all knew, he changed' Haru thought. She then yawns "Chrome-chan, let's go to or rooms now I'm really sleepy" she said and yawns again… Chrome giggled in response and nodded, bowing to Reborn before completely getting out the room. "Well, we have some lovebirds in our family now, right kid?" Yamamoto asked which a smirk was his reply. "Okay, kid I'm heading to my room now, we're going to be very busy tomorrow. "Goodnight kid" He continued. "Go ahead Yamamoto" Reborn replied. And Yamamoto went out the room still yawning.

"You better do everything Dame-Tsuna; you don't want anyone of them to be hurt, right?" Reborn muttered to no one and also went out of the room.

~In someone's room~

"Achoo!" a certain brunette on his bed with his black slacks on and his white button-up shirt on with the two first buttons unbuttoned sneezed. "It's been days when someone talked about me, and who might they be?" he asked to no one. "Hmm…never mind" He said and drifted to his 'Land Of Dreams'

~THE NEXT DAY~

~In Kyoko-chan's room~

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Kyoko-san! Can we come in? We are the tailors assigned to take your measurements" The lady said outside Kyoko's room. No answer. "We're coming in" The lady and her assistant went inside and saw a very angelic face sleeping on the bed in the luxurious room. "Uhm…" the lady was speechless even her assistant. They had never seen such a beauty and they just went outside the room to knock on the Decimo's door. "Decimo-sama, we're here to get your measurements" the lady said and knocked. They heard footsteps getting closer and the tailor's heart was beating as fast as a 'magnetic train'. The door opened and a handsome brunette with disheveled hair and clothes walked out. His clothes were wrinkled; the white button-up shirt he was wearing was revealing his fine toned-chest. The tailor and her assistant were stopping themselves from having some major nosebleed. "Oh, Sorry for the wait *yawns* I kinda overslept last night, just come in" He said opening his room's door wider and the two tailors walking inside covering their nose too avoid more blood loss. The tailor took out the measuring tape and started measuring Tsuna's body; getting his shoulder blade, chest, arm, waist and his legs length. While getting Tsuna's chest measurement, "Ah…Decimo-sama…uhm…can you take your shirt…off, so we can get your exact measurement?" The tailor said while blushing furiously. "Okay, if that suits you" The young Vongola Decimo took off his shirt without hesitation, revealing his well toned skin and perfect shaped muscles. The two tailors couldn't stop themselves anymore and they screamed 'Kyaa!' and had some major nosebleed, the two tailors collapsed and the door slammed open revealing an exhausted Gokudera, a panting Yamamoto, Ryohei screaming 'EXTREME' and Hibari looking really pissed off. When the present Guardians in the room saw the two not moving bodies of the tailors they went quiet. Until, "J-Jyuudaime, What did you do to the Vongola's tailors?" Gokudera asked not imagining what his beloved Jyuudaime did to the two innocent tailors. "I did nothing Gokudera-kun, they just told to me to take my shirt off and I did, then they started screaming and there, they collapsed because of blood loss" Tsuna said poking the tailors' unmoving body. "WAIT! Then you took off you shirt to the EXTREME, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled earning a smash on the head by Hibari's holy tonfas. "Quiet herbivore!" Hibari hissed. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, for killing our allies I'll bite you to death" Hibari announced before charging forward Tsuna. Tsuna just stand there and smirked "You know you can't win against me, Hibari-san". Hibari then stopped, he saw the two tailors moving. "Ugh…My head hurts" said the lady and saw that the guardians are looking at her, she stood up quickly and bowed for apology… "I'm so sorry, Decimo-sama" she said not looking at Tsuna. When she lifted her head up, she immediately collapsed. Seeing a half-naked hot Mafia-boss in front of her made her have another round of major nosebleed. 'I can die now…Seeing a very handsome person in front of me…I think I'm in heaven!' she thought.

Everyone sweat dropped. 'Is it me or she has a very serious disease' Everyone in the room thought. "Uhm…Jyuudaime, why did you let them do what they told you?" Gokudera asked a rather nervous. "Well, they said that they couldn't get my exact measurement if I have my shirt on so I took it off but they collapsed and had major nosebleed then you came barging in" Tsuna stated in a rather calm voice, then he heard some 'Oh's' from his guardians except for Hibari. "Hey Hayato, you know Tsuna is not quite an early riser, I don't think he was thinking properly when the tailors came" Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera who just nodded in agreement. "EXTREME! Then Sawada took his shirt off without hesitating? EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed, both Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at their boss suspecting a little. "Well, Tsuna is half-naked maybe the two tailors collapsed because they saw him in that state" Yamamoto whispered. "And for two ladies seeing Jyuudaime like that, maybe they collapsed because of Jyuudaime's hotness" Gokudera added. Both of them nodded in their conversation still looking at their boss.

Tsuna did hear what his two Guardians were saying but pretended not to hear them. He then poked the unmoving body of the tailor, "Uhm…Miss, I think you can now start measuring my Guardians, I'm fine now just having my own suit, okay?

~Time Skip~

Everyone's clothes were now are now finished. "Kawaii" Haru squealed, "This dress matches me so much, desu~, Arigatou Tsuna-san" she continued still looking at her dress like an exotic animal. "This is very beautiful, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko complimented her now new dress. Tsuna blushed at their compliments. "You think so?" He asked and answered with eager nods from the two girls. "So does everyone have their clothes for tomorrow?"He looked at his guardians. And everyone nodded their 'yes'. "Okay, everyone pack your things now, we're heading back to Namimori tonight, is everything clear?" He asked for the last time and everyone left the room to do what is tasked to them.

~To be continued~

I'm very sorry for the late update

Well, we are having our reporting for our History subject

I promise to make the story better

Thank you for the reviews

P.S. Our History teacher sucks!


	7. Chapter 7: NAMIMORI NAMIMORI!

**Hello again to my fellow reviewers**

**Sorry for the slowness of my story**

**It's really hard having your schooling in a private school**

**After all my efforts for our History project**

**All I get is a failing grade!**

**SCHOOL SUCKS!**

**Taira-Keimei: I'm so sorry for making your name wrong –bows-**

* * *

><p>Me: I'm really sorry for the late update but I'll keep it up to you.<p>

Reborn: Don't try to finish this story; I'll let Hibari bite you to death.

Me: -Looks at Hibari-san-

Hibari-san: -tonfas ready-

Me: Tsuna-kun!HELP!

Tsuna-kun: What is it this time? –Asks annoyed-

Me: W-Well, nothing really, can you say the disclaimer, please?

Tsuna-kun: Sure. r-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano-san owns all of us KHR characters. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: NAMIMORI! NAMIMORI!<strong>

Night came and the Vongola's fastest jet landed near the Chiavarone Headquarters. Everyone gathered in front of Tsuna's room including Dino. "Hey little bro, be careful while going back there, okay?" Dino said a little worried for his little brother's safety. "Yeah, I'll be fine, no need to worry Dino-san", Tsuna replied with a warm smile on his face that also made the worried 'Bucking Bronco' smile back at him. "So, everyone ready to go tonight?" Tsuna asked and looked at Kyoko with a smile still plastered on his face. Kyoko nodded 'yes', with a visible blush on her cheeks that made Haru giggle in amusement. The guardians and Dino watched the scene in front of them, it was not a common scene, seeing Kyoko blush instead of Tsuna. Gokudera cleared his throat, "J-Jyuudaime, sorry to interrupt but we need to hurry now, the class reunion will start in Japan within 6 hours", Gokudera stated. "Now Gokudera-kun, it's only a normal reunion, you don't need to rush" Tsuna said, his smile turning into a devious smirk. The room's temperature dropped, all of them were silent excluding the girls. "HAHI, why are you all so silent?" Haru asked, Kyoko looked at her with a smile plastered on her face. "Why are you so happy Kyoko-chan?" Haru said looking really confused. "Nothing really" Kyoko replied. "Okay, now that we're ready we can go now, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "Yeah, all of us can go now, right Dino-san?" Tsuna asked Dino. "You can go now, just be careful little bro" Dino said looking worried again. "You worry so much like a mother hen, old student of mine", a new voice joined in the group. "So, Vongola Decimo, are you going or not?" Reborn said with a smirk already plastered on his pale face but Tsuna, now the Vongola Decimo, knew that something will happen on the time of their reunion. "Reborn, you don't need to be so formal to your old student; after all, you're the one who made my future this great" Tsuna said in a cool calm voice of his. "Well, everyone let's get ready, we don't have the whole day to talk you know" Tsuna joked. "EXTREME! Sawada let's hurry now!" Ryohei shouted. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, If you dare being late, I'll bite you to death" Hibari threatened his tonfas already out of nowhere. "If we're late, you will too, Hibari-san" Tsuna replied his calm face, making him smirk. 'How many times did he smirk this day?' ,All of them thought at the same time excluding the girls. They walked until they reached the Vongola Jet.

**~ IN THE JET ~**

Everyone was so quiet that none of it can Ryohei stand about. "AARRRGGHHH! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO QUIET TO THE EXTREME?" he shouted. Hibari threw a tonfas straight to him which made Ryohei have a huge bump on his head. This made the silence continue.

**~Time Skip~**

Th e Vongola Jet landed on a land near the town of Namimori. All of them went out of the plane. Ryohei screamed at the top his lungs, "It's been a long time since we all have a day off, TO THE EXTREME!" "Yeah, it sure brings back memories" Yamamoto said and smiled gently. "Yare yare, even if we lived in Italy for 10 years, Japan is more beautiful than Italy, right Tsuna-nii?" Lambo said and looked at Tsuna, who was stretching his limbs. "Ahhh… I think I need to*yawns* have plenty of sleep today", Tsuna said while yawning. "Japan is still the most beautiful place I've ever seen, even if I had traveled the world and lived in Italy, Japan is still the same with its natural beauty", Tsuna said, closing his eyes while thinking the precious memories he and his friends had. "Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Boss/ Tsuna/Jyuudaime/Hn.", they said in unison. "Well, let's get going to the Vongola Mansion, shall we?" Tsuna said while slowly opening his closed eyes and pulled Kyoko, making her stumble a little. "Shall we go now Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked, a smile appearing on his now handsome and matured face. Kyoko just blushed, 'Why do always my heart beats fast when Tsuna-kun is near me?' Kyoko thought while Tsuna was pulling her away from the others. Everyone was gaping except for Hibari, Chrome, Haru, I-pin and Lambo. 'Did Sawada/Tsuna/Jyuudaime just drag Kyoko/ Sasagawa-san again?' The remaining three thought, while watching their boss and Kyoko disappear from his their sights.

**~With Tsuna and Kyoko~**

"So Kyoko-chan, did you like the looks on their faces when we left them?" , Tsuna asked a little amused at Kyoko's reaction, 'She's fidgeting a little this time' , Tsuna thought still looking at Kyoko. When Tsuna averted his gaze from Kyoko to a near alleyway and narrowed his eyes when he spotted a glinting object pointing to him. Kyoko looked at Tsuna with a confused look when she noticed him looking at something and narrowing his eyes, like something dangerous is going to happen. "Uhm… Tsuna-kun, you can let go now", Kyoko said to Tsuna to lighten the stress in the air but Tsuna continued to look at the alleyway and hold her hand tightly, this made Kyoko struggle from his grip. "A-Ano, Kyoko-chan I'm sorry", Tsuna apologized and Kyoko just said that 'it's okay'. Tsuna looked again at the alleyway and noticed that the person there was gone. After that, they continued walking on the street full of people. "Look, there's a beautiful couple there", a high school girl said to her friend. "Oh my, look at the hot guy with brown untamed hair, he's so hot", her friend squealed in delight, this made Tsuna blush but it was unseen. "But, look he already has a girlfriend", the girl replied. "Whoa, look at his girlfriend, she's so…so….angelic", her friend replied, Kyoko blushed red and it didn't went unseen to the young Decimo. Kyoko and the young Vongola Decimo heard this and they both smiled at each other, making the temperature warm. The two girls didn't want to miss the chance seeing the most beautiful couple in the world, in their own opinion, and took a photo. The two girls ran through the sea of crowds and disappeared from Tsuna and Kyoko's sights. Tsuna sighed, which made Kyoko looked at him, worry was clearly seen in her eyes. "Kyoko-chan, shall we continue walking until we reach the Vongola Mansion?", He asked with his gentle smile. "Okay", Kyoko replied. They continued walking while talking what had happen to them when they didn't saw each other for the last 10 years.

**~With Hibari~**

While Gokudera and Ryohei were gaping like a fish, the rest of them took a walk to Namimori. Hibari, who was the first one to walk away from the group, remained his calm and stoic face but if Tsuna was there he could clearly see how happy Hibari is back in his beloved Namimori. "This place had never changed", Hibari said while his face was being decorated by a rare smile. He went to his favorite place in Namimori and it was Namimori High's rooftop. The old teachers remembered him and bowed to show him their respect while the new teachers just followed the senior teachers' actions. Hibari just nodded for understanding and continued walking to reach Namimori High's rooftop. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze that was hitting his face. Until… FLASH!

Someone took a photo of him. He opened his narrowed eyes and looked for the intruder, he saw a girl that has a camera in her hands. He stood up and maintained his self calm, he slowly walk towards the girl. When he was now in front of the girl, the girl looked at Hibari nervously. 'I'm gonna die', the girl thought. Hibari saw fear in the girl's eyes which made him smile gently making the high school girl blush. "Can I see what you took in your camera, miss?" Hibari asked calmly. The girl having no choice gave it to Hibari. When Hibari got the camera he looked at it and saw his face. His hair was brushing gently on his face because of the breeze and if you look closely there's a cherryblossom leaf seen on his hair. "Why did you take a photo of me?", He asked , impressed and slightly annoyed. Impressed because then girl got a good shot of him and annoyed because he let his guard down and didn't notice the presence of the girl. "A-Ano, B-Because…Uhm…You were so calm and so captivating that…I…I can't help myself take a shot of you, I-It's just once that you can see something as beautiful as Namimori, s-sorry for my rudeness, sir" ,the girl said, this caught Hibari off guard. 'So she also loves Namimori?', Hibari thought and smiled inwardly. "Very well, Keep that, if I see that in anyone's phone, laptop or any other digital device" ,he said while walking away from the girl, the girl looked dumfounded. "I'll bite you to death" , He continued and tossed the camera back to the girl, who had luckily caught it. The girl looked at Hibari confused. 'What just happened here?' ,the girl thought obviously confused but then again smiled. "Thank you, and I'll keep this from anyone" ,the girl said to no one.

The girl didn't notice Hibari was still there. "You sure need to keep that from anyone, herbivore" , Hibari whispered with a matter-of-fact tone. Hibari smirked, 'She needs to be a member of the Disciplinary Committee in Namimori High', he inwardly thought.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**I'm really really sorry for the late update**

**Don't worry I'll don't use ay characters not related to KHR**

**By the way, reviews please….**


	8. Chapter 8: HARU AND GOKUDERA?

Hello to all of you again…

Sorry for the wait… I'm also sorry for making you all wait for the reunion chapter. But please be patient.

And if you all don't mind I'm gonna use 5 OC's in this story for the role of the enemies, okay?

I'm really sorry… if you hate OC's

Taira-Keimei-san: Sorry if the reunion chapter is taking too long. I need to follow what idea I have in mind so that the story could be more interesting…I'm really sorry

Hibari-san: Hn…why am I here again, Herbivore?

Me: I don't know to you

Reborn-san: Hey, r-chan –smirks evilly-

Me: What are you doing here Reborn-san –shaking nervously-

Reborn-san: I just want to tell you something r-chan –smirk widening-

Me: -gulp- What is it Reborn-san?

Reborn-san: You're making very OOC; r-chan –points a Leon gun straight to my head-

Me: S-sorry… If I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn it will really suck...But thank God, Akira Amano-san made it, it's really awesome! .

CHAPTER 8: HARU AND GOKUDERA?

~WITH THE GUARDIANS: Two in the afternoon~

Now, the only ones left were Haru, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Ryohei went to a sports shop, Chrome, I-pin and Lambo said that they will be going to a near cake shop. The remaining three were walking and on their way to the Vongola Mansion. "Hey, do you think Jyuudaime and Kyoko-san will be alright?" asked a very worried Gokudera. Haru giggled, "You don't have to worry Gokudera-san, and Tsuna-san won't let Kyoko-chan be harmed", she said with a gentle smile. Gokudera blushed but it was unseen to Haru except for Yamamoto who was still with them. Then, Yamamoto remembered that he was going to his old man's sushi restaurant. "Hey guys, I won't be coming with you two, see you later", Yamamoto said and started walking in a different direction. "Yeah, see you later", Gokudera replied with his warm and calm voice. "Gokudera-san you've changed a lot" Haru said to herself but was heard by Gokudera. "Uhm…Miura-san, you can call me by my first name you know", Gokudera explained, Haru just looked at him with wide eyes. "Really, Gokudera-san" She asked happily and realized she said it again. "Uhm…S-sorry, Hayato-san" she said while blushing furiously. "Can you just remove the honorifics Miura-san?" Gokudera asked. "Okay, but you can just call me Haru without the honorifics" Haru said still smiling brightly. "H-Hai, H-Haru" Gokudera stuttered 'Why am I stuttering so hard?' He thought inwardly. "Uhm…H-Hayato, where are we going?" Haru stuttered his name and was a little confused. 'This is the right time Hayato, tell her now', he thought. They were still on their way to the Vongola Mansion when Haru noticed that Gokudera stopped walking. "Hayato" she called out to him but he didn't speak up. "Uhm…Hayat-Mmm", she was trying to say the words but was stopped when Gokudera ran to her and had connected their lips. Haru's eyes were slowly closing as she wrapped her arms onto Gokudera's neck. They parted when both of them needed oxygen. "Why, Hayato?" she asked her eyes half-lidded which resulted to another deep passionate kiss. "Because Haru, I loved you, back when we were all together, 10 years ago until now" he stated which made Haru blush madly. "So, it's true", she whispered but it was loud enough for Gokudera to hear. "So you knew it back then", he said while Haru nodded. "Do you mind it if we two go out starting today?", he asked a little nervous of what will happen next. Both of them are in the middle of an unknown street in Namimori with no other people passing by. It was really silent except for the sounds of the leaves being carried away by the wind. "W-why, yes, of course, that would be nice", Haru said blushing a slight pink while avoiding eye contact with Gokudera. "Thank you, Haru", Gokudera said while blushing a light pink, a smile forming on his natural handsome face. "Well, let's continue walking Goku-uhm…Hayato", Haru said almost forgetting about what the two of them talked about lately. Gokudera chuckled, "Oooo…Hayato that's not very nice", she finished her sentence with a cute pout. "Sorry, okay let's go" He said his smile not disappearing from his face. Gokudera held Haru's hand and walked happily with her. When they continued walking Gokudera saw a glint from a corner. 'The enemies are following us', He thought; Haru noticed the sudden change in Gokudera's expression. "Is there something wrong, Hayato?", she asked a little nervous. "Yeah, there's someone following us, let's hurry, Haru", his voice was so serious that Haru won't hear him quite nervous. They continued walking when there was no danger anymore.

~With the enemies~

"Look what you've done, bald man!" shouted a black haired teen about 16 years in age. "Just shut up, stupid kid" ,the said man growled back." Boss will be really angry if we still don't have the Vongola Decimo" ,replied the teen whose name is Eduardo. "I know" ,the bald man named Reynaldo replied.

~WITH GOKUDERA AND HARU~

They were still walking when Haru saw a big mansion in front of them. "Woah, Hayato this place is huge", she said with wide eyes. "Sure it is, it's from the Vongola alright", he finished his sentence with a chuckle. The gate opened automatically and went inside it Haru looked to the left and saw a beautiful garden with a fountain. The fountain was beautiful; it has a beautiful maiden sculpted on the middle of it. "It's beautiful, isn't it?", Gokudera asked while Haru just nodded numbly. "Well, let' go inside the mansion now, Haru", Gokudera offered. "Okay", she replied happily. They continued to walk for the big double door of the mansion. When…

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEME!", Ryohei busted out of the door with a Hibari Kyoya ready to kill. "Get back here Sasagawa or I'll bite you to death", Hibari said, the killing intent intensifying to a new level. "I choose to not get back there TO THE EXTREME", Ryohei shouted back. "I'll never forgive you for what you have done to Hibird, almost making him a roasted canary, I'll really going to bite you to death", Hibari said, his speed almost increasing and his tonfas ready to kill. "Oi, stop it you two, when Jyuudaime comes back and sees the mansion destroyed you two are going to get it", Gokudera warned them that seems to work. "Hahi? Did I just hear Hibird was going to be roasted?" Haru asked, shocked of what happened to the little cute animal. "Yes and this shouting herbivore didn't even notice that Hibird was chirping loudly" ,he stated. "How could I hear Hibird TO THE EXTREME? I was getting some barbecue sauce from the kitchen", Ryohei shouted but stopped running because Hibari calmed down. Suddenly, Kyoko and Tsuna arrived. "Hey, guys sorry if we have just returned, it was really nice strolling around our hometown for the past ten years that we didn't even notice the time", Tsuna apologized. "Haru-chan", Kyoko greeted. "Kyoko-chan, hi, so how's your walk with Tsuna-san?" Haru asked a little curious. "It was fine. Well, where's I-pin and Lambo-chan?" Kyoko asked. "I don't know yet, we've just arrived", Haru replied back when a new voice joined the conversation. "Hey yah guys, if you're looking for I-pin and Lambo they are in the living room with Chrome, they are eating cake", the owner of the voice said and it was no other than Yamamoto. "Oh, I see, let's go inside Kyoko-chan", Haru said excitingly while Kyoko just nodded 'yes'. "Tsuna-kun, can you tell us the direction of the living room?", Kyoko asked a smile appearing on her gentle face." Sure Kyoko-chan", Tsuna replied with bright smile also appearing on his face. The others who are watching the scene was also smiling except for Hibari who left unknown to them. 'They make a good couple', all of them thought. "Everyone let's go inside, so we can prepare for the reunion tonight", Tsuna said with a smirk. The guardians froze, 'Tsuna/Jyuudaime/Sawada has a plan I know it/ TO THE EXTREME!", they thought. All of them went inside the mansion and the doors automatically closed. 'We all need to be ready for tonight, something bad is going to happen', Tsuna thought his Hyper intuition flaring up.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

I'm really really sorry for the late update

I was kinda busy in school

It took me hours before I could finish our new report in History

Please go easy on me, In this story I repeat, I'm just going to use 5 OC's if it's okay with you

Please review….


	9. Chapter 9:HEY IT'S REUNION NIGHT PART 1

Sorry for the very very late update..

I apologize for not updating for the past months

I was kinda busy…

As you all know I have a job to be finished in the next 2 consecutive months.

But I will update regularly after my job is done….

I've been wondering if I should make an omake for "KHR: Future Unleashed", when Tsuna and the other guardians (except for Mukuro, because his not been released from Vindicare yet) did before they went to Italy. Can you give me an idea what event will happen? JUST REVIEW PLEASE

Me: Okay Chapter 9 here we come! I welcome you, our very own Number ONE Hitman in the KHR Universe, REBORN-SAN! –applause-

Reborn-san: So, you wasted 2 consecutive months for that awful job of yours and adding 2 months more? –emitting evil aura-

Me: Uhm…-sweating very hard-

Reborn-san: Well –transforms Leon to its gun form-

Me: Well, I did update for today, right?

Reborn-san: Yes, but that doesn't matter… you will make this story reek...-tilts fedora down to hide eyes-

Me: B-But, I didn't mean to have a very hard job. It's for my own living. Can I have a request, Reborn-san? –puppy eyes-

Reborn-san: What is it, r-chan? –annoyed-

Me: Disclaimer please… ^.^

Reborn-san: Ugh…Why do you always ask the characters to say the disclaimer for you, you have your own mouth.

Me: But…please…if the characters say that instead of the author, this story will have many reviewers, I think?

Reborn-san: r-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. There, happy?

Me: Yey! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 9: HEY! IT'S REUNION NIGHT! PART 1

Time Skip in Namimori High

The Decimo's former classmates were inside their former classroom with their former teacher having his attendance record. "I think it's really heartwarming to see all my former students, I think all of you had a very successful life, am I right?", their former teacher said, receiving a couple of chuckles from his former class. "Okay, everyone I'm going to check our attendance today, say present and raise your hand if I called your name. "Kurokawa Hana", Nezu-sensei said, while a short haired girl in his former class raised her hand and said present. The girl named Hana was looking outside the window like she was waiting for someone. 'She's late, where is she?', Hana thought while looking at her wristwatch and at the window. Nezu-sensei called his other students name when he called the name, "Sasagawa Kyoko", there was no answer. Hana was worried where her bestfriend/sister-in-law was; she knew that Kyoko will attend their high school reunion because of a certain someone. While Hana's mind was wandering to space she heard that the names of 'Sawada Tsunayoshi, Miura Haru, Dokuro Chrome, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi' but none of the said persons answered. The other female students were disappointed hearing that their favorite and loved heartthrobs weren't present. "Who the heck is Sawada Tsunayoshi?", one of their former classmates said. All of them, except for Hana thought hard. Hana just face palmed because of her classmates weak memory. Two minutes passed after calling the former students name.

"Look, look there's a very expensive looking car getting inside our school", one of their former male classmate exclaimed like a child that just saw one of the very latest gadgets in the world. Hana's mind went back to reality when she heard what her classmate said. "Don't tell me they're now here?", she said to no one and also went towards the window and gasped seeing a silver haired guy that looked like an Italian and a black haired guy that was carrying a long bag on his shoulder went out of the car first. Next, went out a gravity defying brown haired man that has the same height like the other two males, he was actually good-looking and has beautiful, narrow and dark brown eyes, the three men were in their early 20's. Hana and the other former students were still looking at the window, while the brown haired man was waiting outside the car offering his hand when a woman also in her early 20's went out of the car and took the man' hand in hers. The woman has a long caramel colored hair and her skin is very fair, in other words, she was a beauty. Next to her was a woman who has short haired brown hair but much darker than the man with gravity defying hair, then another woman went out of the car who has her purple hair flowing upon her shoulders, the said girl immediately went behind the said brunette.

The former class released some 'oohs' and 'aahs' while staring at the group, who was on their way in the school building. "I remember the handsome man with silver hair, he's the genius and delinquent Gokudera Hayato", Osamu said receiving some glares from his former female classmates except from Hana. "The girl with the purple hair must be…uhm … who may it be?", a male classmate said receiving a flying notebook towards his face. "Ugh…Who threw that? That really hurt…Ow!", he exclaimed and went unconscious. Not so long the door of the room opened revealing a group with beautiful and handsome faces.

"Sorry, we're late sensei, we we're kinda stuck in the heavy traffic", the handsome brown haired male said while bowing for apology. "Hi sensei, how's life?", the black haired teen with a scar on his chin asked. "Hn", the silver haired said nothing but smiled acknowledging his old classmates. "Hi sensei, long time no see", two girls chirped out while the purple haired girl just nodded in acknowledgement. "Uhm…Ni-", Nezu-sensei was cut off by Gokudera and Yamamoto's fangirls. "Kyaa! Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun, Oh my gosh it's Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun!", their fangirls squealed in delight. "Ahem" ,Nezu-sensei tried to catch the attention of his former class but he was just ignored by his female students. "Excuse me young ladies but can we pass through so we can sit to our respective seats", the male with brown hair said politely giving one of his bright smiles to the girls crowding their way. And what he told the girls to do was immediately obeyed by the girls. 'Who is he?', every person in the room has the same thought about the said brunette. "Who are you anyway?", Osamu who went unconscious lately was now wide awake. "You don't remember me?", the said brunette pointed his pointer finger to his self. He received several nods from the entire class. "Well, as you see, I have brown gravity defying hair, right?", He asked and yet received another batch of nods. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi", he said plainly. 'What?', all of them thought at the same time. "It's kinda weird seeing me in this attire, right?", the young Decimo asked smiling at his former classmates reactions. "Well, you see, I inherited my Grandfather's company in Italy. And all of us works there", He explained taking Kyoko towards her seat. "WHAT!", all of their former classmates shouted at the same time that earned chuckles and giggles from the said group. "You are actually that Dame-Tsuna!", a former classmate exclaimed earning a few glares from the raven haired man and from the silver haired Italian. The said guy took a step back, scared that something bad may happen to him if he continues his insults towards Tsuna. "Guys, we're not here to have a fight, we are here to enjoy the 'Reunion Night', right?", Tsuna asked giving a smile that made the other women in the room blush. 'He's really handsome, is he really the Dame-Tsuna we knew?', all the women in the room thought at the same time. "Ah, Hana!", Kyoko exclaimed while approaching her old bestfriend. The said person extended her arms and was ready for the hug. "It's nice seeing you again, Hana", Kyoko said happy that she saw her old bestfriend again. "Yeah, so how is your life with Sawada?", Hana asked a little curious while Kyoko was playing with the hem of her pink and gold dress, she was not looking Hana in the eye and Kyoko was now blushing red. 'I take that as a no, Sheesh they're still not approaching each other, it's been ten years but she stills have the feelings for Sawada', Hana thought. "What are you doing the past years?", Kyoko asked. "Nothing really", Hana replied making Kyoko tilt her head to the side in confusion. Both girls went back to their own seats after their short conversation.

"Okay, class since you're all complete, can we all introduce ourselves one by one to know again each other?". Nezu-sensei asked which responded a few groans from his former class. He sighed. "Very well then, you can now go outside to have the reunion party, enjoy" ,Nezu-sensei said earning a few cheers. Everyone in the class went outside immediately. "So the Vongola Decimo is having a break from the previous attack, I wonder how could he react when we attack their little party", the bald man, Reynaldo, said while smirking like the devil.

~TO BE CONTTINUED~

Reviews are needed

So please understand me

I'm really sorry


	10. Chapter 10:HEY IT'S REUNION NIGHT PART 2

Okay! This is another chapter for my story KHR: Future Unleashed

I'm looking forward for our Christmas vacation, just a little more.

Well this is CHAPTER 10

Me: Okay! If you're all mad at me you can say what you want at me

Reborn-san: Being a martyr, r-chan?

Me: Not really, I'm just a little upset because…I-I…  
>Reborn-san: Say it! –points gun-<p>

Me: -gulps- err…well… I think people hates this story of mine, even my classmates said it just a waste of time –starts crying-

Reborn- san: Nah, they're just jealous because you have an account and a story while they don't..

Me: THAAAAAANNKKKKKK YOOOOUUUUUUUU VERRRY MUUUCH! Can you say the disclaimer please?

Reborn-san: r-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…If we were, this author here will make Tsuna's personality 180° upside down…Enjoy!

CHAPTER 10: HEY! IT'S REUNION NIGHT! PART 2

The former students of class 2-A were now outside the school building, they are all busy talking to each other about their jobs and their achievements in life. The Decimo's group is on the other side of the grounds away from the other former students while talking about something 'important'. "Since we all have one night to enjoy ourselves let's enjoy it, okay?", Tsuna said to his friends and Guardians (except for Hibari who is in the Reception Room) while smiling as brightly as ever and heard a confirmation of 'yes' and 'yeah' from his friends and guardians. Then, the speaker of the party started his speech. "Former Class 2-A, how are you all doing?", He started his speech. "Well, since we all haven't seen each other for the last ten years, let me introduce myself once more, I'm Katsushiko Takahashi", he added earning a few 'oh's and ah's' from the former students. In Tsuna's group they were all having the same thought running in their minds. 'We've been with each other for the last ten years, sheesh!', all of the male guardians (except for Hibari) thought. And so, Katsushiko finished his speech and there were some students walking to the middle of the grounds and ballad music was heard. The other students who were in the middle started dancing with their partners. "Uhm…", Kyoko said shyly tugging onto Tsuna's suit, this made Tsuna look at her worriedly. "Is there something wrong, Kyoko-chan?", he asked while his voice showed how worried he was for Kyoko. She just shook her head, "I'm j-just wondering if you want to dance with me, Tsuna-kun?", she continued with a bright smile on her face making Tsuna blush but went unnoticed to Kyoko. "S-sure, why not?", he stuttered out. 'Did I just stutter just because Kyoko-chan asked me to dance?', he thought and sighed in frustration. Then both of them held each other's hands while the remaining guardians are watching them with a smile plastered on their faces.

Guardians' POV

"Hey, do you think they had said to each other their feelings?", Yamamoto asked with a worried grin. "I don't think Boss had already said his feelings to Kyoko-chan, look at their actions towards each other", Chrome said receiving some surprised looks from the said group. 'How did Chrome knew about something like this?', they all thought except for Haru, who just smiled brightly at her friend. "Well, just like what Tsuna said let's enjoy the party now, haha", Yamamoto laughed who was responded by a couple of nods. "Shall we dance, Haru", Gokudera asked calmly with a smile on his face while extending his hand to Haru who accepted it with a visible blush on her face. "Uhm…okay", she shyly replied and smiled to him making Gokudera blush but was not seen by her. The new couple walked happily towards the middle hand in hand.

Hibari's POV

"It seems the herbivores and the omnivore didn't notice the enemy", he said slightly annoyed because his fellow guardians' let their guard down. 'I'm gonna bite those herbivores and that omnivore to death', he thought. He saw a glint at the dark corner of the school and made a call to the said omnivore.

With Tsuna

He was smiling with Kyoko while dancing with the said girl when his phone rang, 'Great, another business call', he thought while Kyoko looked at him. "I think you should answer your phone call Tsuna-kun", she said while smiling at the brunette. He nodded in agreement, walked to his 'Famiglia' and picked his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller, 'Hibari', he thought dropping the formalities. 'He just calls me when…Shit', He thought cursing inside. "What is it Hibari?", Tsuna said in a serious tone making his other guardians (except for Gokudera who was dancing with Haru) look at him with worry and are now on guard. "There are enemies around Namimori High, approximately 20 persons of the Corvello Famiglia were seen lurking around", he said in his cold voice. "What?", Tsuna said in an annoyed tone, the other guardians looked at him, the tension and pressure in the air was rising. "Mukuro, I know you're there, make an illusion around the school and Chrome make sure that every former students are in a safe place, tell Kyoko-chan and Haru to stay normal as possible", Tsuna said to Chrome while Gokudera, Haru and Kyoko went to the group noticing that there was something serious going on. "What's happening, Jyuudaime?", Gokudera asked with a worried tone while Kyoko and Haru looked at them, eyes filled with worry. "The Corvello Famiglia is on the move, every former student in here is in danger, Kyoko-chan, Haru, can you please go with the others, I don't want you to be harmed, please", Tsuna asked with a determined look in his face making every classmate of theirs squeal in delight. Mukuro then casted an illusion, "Kufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi you're quite bossy around you know, you've changed, well if this will help Nagi it's okay", and with that Mukuro vanished into the mist. Chrome made sure that Kyoko and Haru was fine with the other former students.

"This battle will end here", Tsuna said going into Hyper Dying Will Mode and the other guardians got ready including Hibari who just arrived lately.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

This story will be a little soon

Thank you very much to the ones who kept reading this story.

I owe you this story…

Thank you…


End file.
